Renato Corona
Renato C. Corona (born October 15, 1948) is the 23rd Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of the Philippines. He was appointed to the Court on April 9, 2002 by President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo. On May 12, 2010, two days after the 2010 elections and a month before Arroyo's term expired, Corona was appointed the 23rd Chief Justice of the Philippines, succeeding Reynato Puno who had reached the mandatory age of retirement. Corona was impeached by the House of Representatives on December 12, 2011. Education Corona graduated with gold medal honors from the Ateneo de Manila Grade School in 1962, and from the Ateneo de Manila High School in 1966. He earned his Bachelor of Arts degree, also from Ateneo de Manila University, in 1970, graduating with honors. While in college, was the editor-in-chief of The Guidon, the student-run university newspaper of the Ateneo, and also was secretary-general of the College Editors Guild of the Philippines from 1968 to 1970. He also lead the overall champion team of the 1970 Annual Debating Tournament of the Ateneo School of Arts and Sciences. Corona earned his law degree at the Ateneo de Manila Law School, where he would serve as a member of the faculty for 17 years. He also received a Master of Laws degree from Harvard Law School in 1982. He earned his Doctor of Civil Law degree, summa cum laude, from the University of Santo Tomas Graduate School in 2011. Career Early in his career, Corona served as special counsel at the Development Bank of the Philippines. He later became senior vice-president and general counsel of the Commercial Bank of Manila, and later a senior officer of the Tax and Corporate Counseling Group of the Tax Division of Sycip Gorres Velayo & Co. (SGV & Co.), the country's largest multidisciplinary professional services firm. In 1992, Corona joined the administration of President Fidel V. Ramos as Assistant Executive Secretary for Legal Affairs, and concurrently served as head of the Malacañang Legal Office.1 In 1994, he was promoted to Deputy Executive Secretary and later Chief Presidential Legal Counsel and member of the Cabinet.In 1998, President Ramos awarded him the Philippine Legion of Honor medal, with the rank of officer. In 1998, Corona became the chief of staff and spokesperson of then Vice President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo. When Arroyo assumed the presidency in 2001, Corona became the Presidential Chief of Staff. Supreme Court 'Associate Justice' He was appointed to the Court on April 9, 2002 by President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo. 'Chief Justice' On May 12, 2010, two days after the 2010 elections and a month before Arroyo's term expired, Corona was appointed the 23rd Chief Justice of the Philippines, succeeding Reynato Puno who had reached the mandatory age of retirement. On December 12, 2011, 188 members of the House of Representatives signed an impeachment complaint against Corona. As only 95 signatures were necessary for the impeachment of Corona by the House of Representatives under the Constitution, the impeachment complaint was to be transmitted to the Senate for trial.